


Intervention

by Amymone



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone
Summary: Jimmy just wants to attend his son’s wedding in peace without having to worry about degenerate karate rivals who can’t keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedlit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/gifts).



> With many thanks to [Dragon_in_the_Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_the_Trees) for beta-reading this!

“Hey guys!” Daniel greets them at the door letting them in. “It’s been a while, huh? How’ve you been?”

Johnny rolls his eyes from the couch. Daniel gets even more talkative around the guys probably because Johnny could spend an entire evening with them without uttering a single word and still not be awkward but LaRusso can’t handle that much silence.

“Good, good,” Bobby says and plops into the armchair in front of Johnny. Jimmy gives Daniel a half hug and takes the next chair.

“Do you want a beer or something?” Johnny asks them downing his own.

“It’s okay, Johnny. I got it.” LaRusso offers making his way to the kitchen and in a minute he brings them snacks and cold beers (the expensive stuff, not that pisswater Johnny loves), like the good little housewife he is.

“Actually,” Bobby says after taking a large swig. “We have some news. Well, Jimmy has some news.”

Daniel resumes his seat on the couch in front of Johnny and Johnny's hand lands immediately on LaRusso’s back, rubbing circles across it.

“Really?” LaRusso asks. “I hope it’s good news.”

“Oh yeah,” Jimmy says beaming. “Peter is getting married.”

“Your son? Oh man, congratulations!” LaRusso exclaims and stands up to hug him again, leaving Johnny’s hand hanging in the air for a second.

“And you’re invited, of course.”

“Ha, obviously,” Johnny says with a sneer.

“So, when it’s the wedding?” LaRusso asks.

“In three months.” 

“Wow, that’s soon. Will everything be ready by then?”

Jimmy shrugs. “Well, I hope so. It’s mostly April, Peter’s girl, and Jenny who are planning the whole thing you know? Women are better at these kinds of things.” Daniel tries to nod appreciatively and Johnny snorts. Like if Johnny ever stops being a pussy about it and gets down on one knee, LaRusso wouldn’t totally bring out the wedding ideas scrapbook he keeps under his pillow or something.

“Bobby is officiating,” Jimmy continues gesturing at the other man.

Johnny is watching them - his friends, his brothers - and for the first time he doesn't compare his shitty life to theirs well-adjusted ones. Maybe because his life is pretty alright, these days.

“I’m happy for you, man,” he says finally.

“Thank you, Johnny. It means a lot.” Jimmy says but for some reason he averts his eyes, throwing a side glance at Bobby instead.

And there’s that awkward silence again. Except this time it actually feels that way cause the guys obviously have something else on their minds. They share a nervous look, and Bobby nods to Jimmy as if to encourage him to go on.

Daniel catches on too. “Is there something else you want to talk to us about?”

Jimmy clears his throat. “Well, yeah but I don’t know how--”

“Look we get it,” Bobby cuts him off and Jimmy looks so freaking grateful. “We absolutely do and we are totally fine with it.

“Totally,” Jimmy echoes.

Daniel frowns. “Uhm. Get what?”

Bobby gestures to them. “You have been pining after each other since the eighties, there’s so much pent up shit-” What the hell is he talking about?

“You can’t keep your hands off each other,” he concludes. “It’s normal.”

“Completely normal,” Jimmy agrees.

“Hey, wait a minute, what-what is this?” Daniel exclaims. Johnny stays quiet, thumbing over the bottle of his beer, staring at them. They throw him a nervous glance once in a while but they mostly look at LaRusso. If that’s how they want to play it, he’s not going to make it any easier for them.

“We can’t keep our hands off each other? What are you even talking about man?” LaRusso looks so confused, poor guy never had to deal with Bobby's sanctimonious bullshit.

“Daniel. Come on,” Jimmy interrupts him and there is a new level of determination in his voice. “You guys fucked at my wedding anniversary.”

LaRusso's eyes go wide and his mouth drops open.

“No, no, no.” Johnny finally joins in this ridiculous conversation. “We didn’t _fuck_. He just blew me.”

“What?!” Daniel turns his head at him so fast he probably cricked his neck “ _I_ blew _you_?!”

Johnny smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at him and basking in the guys' horrified expressions. Serves them right for starting all of this.

Bobby puts up his hands defensively. “Guys, listen! It’s not about who blew whom,” but Daniel cuts him off because if this continues a minute longer he'll probably get an aneurysm. “Yes. Yes you are right Bobby,” he says doing his best to compose himself, though still lightly gesturing towards Johnny. “And Jimmy, you are absolutely right too. We shouldn’t have done that, that was unacceptable. I’m- _we_ are very sorry.” He throws Johnny another nasty look.

Jimmy’s expression softens a bit. “No, no, it’s all right, Daniel. We told you, we understand. Honestly? We are happy for you guys. Finding each other after all these years? It's incredible.” Daniel smiles to himself. He's always been a sucker for sweet guy Jimmy.

“But. If you mess up my son’s wedding, I’m going to kill you both.”

Daniel’s smile drops.

“O-kay,” Bobby says patting his knees and standing up. “That was fun. We’ll leave you guys alone now." Jimmy nods and gets up himself.

Daniel is speechless for once but still stands up to show them out.

“So, I’ll see you at the wedding," Jimmy says to him.

“You got it Jimmy. And no funny business,” he chuckles nervously. Jimmy stares him down for a moment but then hugs him again.

Johnny doesn't get up and just waves them off.

Jimmy searches for his eyes anxiously. "Are we cool, Johnny?"

"Yeah, whatever man, we’ll behave."

Relief washes over Jimmy's face. “Thanks, Johnny," 

As soon as they are out the door Daniel turns to him. "Can you believe those guys? Talking down to us like we are a bunch of horny teenagers?"

“Yeah. They should have known better,” Johnny says and Daniel nods, happy that they agree on this.

"Telling us not to do it it’s gonna make it even better when we actually fuck."

LaRusso facepalms so hard he probably gave himself a headache.

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy and Daniel...they hug a lot, man
> 
> For dedlit and @deliciousbananavoidpurse


End file.
